Astoria Greengrass (TMotM)
* Auburn |eyes = *Blue-green *Green |skin = Light |family = *Draco Malfoy *Galloran Greengrass *Rhiannon Greengrass née Marie *Cygnet Themis Malfoy *Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy *Daphne Greengrass *Gregory Goyle *Marie Family *Greengrass Family *Malfoy family *Goyle family *Black Family |boggart = Herself in Death Eater robes |wand = * Slightly over 14", Ebony, dragon core * 6'3/4, Rowan, phoenix core, quite whippy |patronus = Badger |house = Hufflepuff |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Dumbledore's Army}} Astoria Greengrass (born January 14th, 1982)goes by Tori, and contradictory to most people's first guess, she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Early Life It is assumed Tori lived a cushy life, being the daughter of rich ex-Death Eaters. She was forced to play with other kids in similar families, most of whom she considered to be brats. First Year Tori boarded the Hogwarts Express, and shared a compartment with twins Marley and Fabian Prewett until her sister made her go visit the Slytherins Tori had spent her entire childhood with. She was a Hatstall, and chose to be in Hufflepuff over Gryffindor. Tori made quick friends with older students, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, and even Cedric Diggory. This caused her to get teased by most of the students in her year, except for Emily Crow. She was starting to become disinterested in her family, and more focused on her real friends at Hogwarts. 1994 Quidditch World Cup While Daphne and her parents cheered for Bulgaria, Tori supported Ireland, and hung out with Cedric Diggory. During the riot, she nearly got trampled if it weren't for Cedric's intervention. Second Year Tori was very excited for the Triwizard Tournament. She wore a badge until Cedric asked her not to, to show her wild support. He even confided in her about the cheating, secrets she kept silent. Tori went to the Yule Ball with Justin Finch-Fletchley, much to Draco's dismay. She enjoyed it very much, despite Draco's attempt to ruin the evening, due to hidden jealousy of Justin. During the last challenge, she and her sister made a cheerleading outfit and supported him. Tori collapsed into a fit of depression the minute it was discovered that Cedric was dead. She was quite unaware of her surroundings, unable to realize her long-time crush was carrying her back to her common room. The next day, it was discovered that she was put in the will of Cedric Diggory, and inherited his broomstick. Third Year The previous summer, she had been flying her broomstick, writing letters, or eating, nothing else. She was noted by her mother to hardly laugh or smile anymore. Tori's mother wrote to Delores Umbridge, who she knew was going to be a professor that year, pleading for help. After a session that insulted Tori, she moved on. Meanwhile, knowing the tough time she was going through, the bullies left her alone. One, Demetria Swan, even made amends and became friends with her. Agreeing that Umbridge was useless, all three were signing members of Dumbledore's Army, and attended all the meetings. At the end of the year, Tori discovers that Umbridge was injured severely by the centaurs, enough to need a new kidney. Professor Sprout begged her to donate, as she was a match, and no one else would donate, due to Umbridge being a rather nasty person. However, Tori agreed to do it that summer. Third Year While Draco was bragging about being a Death Eater, Tori suspected immediately that he was hiding something, and that he wasn't pleased to be a Death Eater, her Legillimens starting to show. Throughout the year, she tried to comfort and help Draco, until he burst out that he didn't need her. She spent the rest of the semester dodging him. The second day of break, Daphne and her got into a fight about Tori's friends and her taking Muggle Studies. It ended when Daphne threatened to reveal Tori's collection of muggle objects to her pureblood-maniac family, and Tori gave up on hiding it, before running outside. She traveled for a while, until the sun began to set, when she heard a scream, and dueled Fenir Greyback to protect two under Hogwarts-age magical children. Tori won, but the duel nearly cost her life in bleeding. She awoke in the Limbo, visited by Cedric. After watching scenes surrounding her at St. Mungo's, she decided to live. Afterwards, she was friendly with Draco, but didn't know where she stood, seeing as he still saw Pansy. One day, Tori was talking to Draco in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, when he suspected someone was in there that wasn't supposed to be. He instructed her to hide in a bathroom stall, just as Harry Potter entered. She witnessed their duel, and followed Draco up to the hospital. She interrogated Draco for the truth, even using Legillimens, a skill her mother taught her, to discover the truth. She almost confessed her feelings, when Pansy entered and Tori had to leave. Tori ran into Draco again during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and paralyzed her. The spell wore off, and Tori defeated Fenir Greyback again. She then dueled her formerly incarcerated father, and almost won if it weren't for the use on the Cruciatus Curse. Year Four Tori had spent the entire summer at Malfoy Manor, flirting with Draco, much to her fsther's dismay. She also recently had talked to her sister, and discovered that Daphne had shared her beliefs, but had hidden it all this time. During the year, despite Draco's wishes, and her prefect status, she caused trouble for the Carrows, and even at Malfoy Manor, with Daphne's help. Both girls were soon driven into the Room of Requirement. They snuck back into the Battle of Hogwarts, and survived, although their parents didn't. Later Life It is known she remained friends with Marley, Fabian, Emily, and Demetria, even visiting Emily and Fabian's wedding. During the Quidditch World Cup of 2014, she was in VIP Box 2 with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. She had gotten married by that point to Draco, and had secured a well-paying job in the Committee of Experimental Charms. She was even featured in Dumbledore's Army, the Dark Side of the Demob, where she memorably called Draco a jerk in the interview with Rita Skeeter. Tori and Draco raised their two children to be good citizens, better than who they were raised to be as children. Personality Tori is considered very honest and open, and many people admire her for being her true sled, even when she thinks she's hiding her true self. Tori even believes that it's a crime to deny being yourself. She'll be herself, but sometimes, this means throwing away protection others give everything to secure for her, especially during her fifth year. Tori shows her compassion and friendliness to everyone, even helping an eleven-year-old who dropped her books in Diagon Alley in her fifth year. She also offered to help Draco Malfoy, and tried her best to comfort him. However, she does have trouble with making friends her age,and for a while got bullied until Cedric Diggory died and everyone realized how hard it was for her. She has also shown to be very intelligent. Tori read over older muggle reading materials and Ollivander's paper on wands. She deducted that Draco was hiding the truth during her fourth year, almost immediately. All in all, Tori has an integrity and nobility that everyone seems to recognize. She has some lying abilities, and has some Ravenclaw abilities, however, in the end, she had to choose between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and chose Hufflepuff, a house she always admired. She has also been shown to be fiercely loyal, not ragging on Daphne, and not saying too many bad things (although she sees them) about Draco. Appearance Tori's straight red hair darkens to auburn by her fourth year, and by her fifth year, her eyes have chosen to be green rather than blue, like Daphne's. Tori grows in height rather slowly, though, as she is only "tall enough to hug Draco without standing on tiptoe" at the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts. She is also mentioned to be slender, and light-skinned. Her physique and main appearance resembles [Kairi] from Kingdom Hearts. Some scars still remain from her first encounter with Fenir Greyback. Magical Abilities and Skills Charms- Tori is mentioned it be excellent in Charms, having even created her own spells, such as a charm that keeps you from tripping in high heels and pink lightning stunning someone for a minute. Dueling- Tori is very accomplished at dueling, seeing as she took on a very advanced student in dueling that was two years older than her, and won, as well as having survived two duels with vicious werewolf Fenir Greyback. Non-Verbal Spells- In her fifth year she could say a spell and cast a non-verbal one at the same time. Legillimens- Tori is a very powerful Legillimens, able to learn it with little-to-no effort, and with very little training was able to delve into the mind of a very good Occlumens, in her fourth year. Singing- Tori considers music to be magic, and she is mentioned to be at least an okay singer. Possessions Geneva Ollivander's wand- This wand chose Tori at age eleven. Her Second Wand- This wand chose her late summer of 1998, although she tried it in 1993 and it did not choose her. Magic Purse- Similar to Hermione's handbag, it can house people even inside. However, it is bigger, and much older. The chain also extends to however long it needs to be. Star Necklace- A family heirloom given for her eleventh birthday. Relationships Draco Malfoy Tori's seen the good in him for a long time, and encourages him to be himself. She knows that he really doesn't want to be a Death Eater, and has faith in him being a good person. Draco admired her bravery and honesty, and seemingly endless compassion, as bragged by Daphne. He set up a deal with Lord Voldemort in 1998 to protect Daphne and Tori, though it backfires when she tried to let Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, and Dean Thomas out of Malfoy Manor, and is nearly murdered personally by Lord Voldemort. They really do care about each other, and are equals. Despite being in love, Tori doesn't fall for any tricks. She also isn't afraid to stand up to him, and duel for what she believes in. Daphne Greengrass Tori's always been close with her sister, who admired her greatly and shared her beliefs secretly. In 1998, the bond grew stronger when Daphne confessed her true feelings and beliefs, and helped the DA with their stunts and pranks. Daphne even distracted Lord Voldemort by taking Weasley Wizard's Wheezes candies, in excessive amounts, to give Tori the chance to let the prisoners escape Malfoy Manor. In return, when they got caught, Tori sacrificed herself to save Daphne. Trivia * Her second wand is from the same wood family as Draco's first wand. * Inspiration from the character comes from the Little Mermaid, the titular character of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytale of the same name. - Ironically, both have red hair, according to the Disney version. Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Second Wizarding War combatants Category:Greengrass family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Hogwarts Prefects Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Participants